schoolswikiaorg-20200215-history
Plan for September 23-24 Retreat
Sept. Tech Retreat Planning Aug. 28, 2005 ''' Paul Allison, Julie Conason, Felicia George, Kate Moss, Ken Stein September 23-24 retreat: Participants: Folks who will be invited to participate will be asked to: **create a unit **present a unit **commit to meeting weekly for 1 1/2 hours (join a course) **commit to do something for the WP **come to Sept. retreat with a piece of classroom work using technology that they have taught Who will be invited to attend? Invitee Inviter Comments Lona Ken/Felicia/Julie to work alongside Ken at Satellite Grace Patsy Felicia as participant Rachel Posner Paul to present work Nancy Brodsky Ken Amy R. Ken Susan E. Paul to present work Kathy Goldstein Paul Margaret Lum Ken Richard Stohlman Paul as participant for on-going group Sandy Scragg Paul Heather Paul to present work Ed Osterman Felicia/Julie Susan Sermoneta Ken Kiran C. Paul Donna Mehle Paul to present work Karen Griswold Felicia Joe Bellacero Felicia/Julie Claudia Giordano Felicia Christine Bellacero Felicia Gina Moss Felicia/Julie Matthew Paul '''Question: Should we ask Mary Carroll? She's done at least one tech retreat with Paul, and Kate notes that she teaches online and tech-inflected courses. She may be interested in this weekend, or possibly the Oct. one. Others who will be there as coordinators or leadership: Paul, Ken, Kate, Julie and Felicia. Nancy Mintz will be invited to attend. Question: Should teachers with blogs be asked to reapply annually? Would the reapplication be linked to their attending this session? Stipend Participants should receive a stipend for participation in this retreat. Stipend should be comparable to per-session pay? Question: Should amount of stipend be $250 for the weekend? 11 hrs. less 2 hrs for dinner and lunch = 9 hrs. X 32.64 dollars per hr. 293.76. Is training rate fair or should we be paying folks $290/$295/$300? We will ask participants to become NYCWP members. Felicia will prepare membership applications for the retreat. Question: Do we want folks to complete an application for the retreat? If so, what should it include? Can we use application for Weblogs and Beyond? Agenda Coordinators will include Paul, Ken, Julie, Kate and Felicia Friday, September 23, 2005 4:30 - 5:00 Introductions; Framing of retreat; framing purposes 5:00 - 6:00 Using a Wiki - Paul and Seth demonstrate how they've used Wikis 6:00 - 7:00 Dinner 7:00 - 8:00 Online Gallery Walk -Ken and Kate prepare this segment on gallery walks and technology 8:00 - 8:30 Play Saturday, September 24, 2005 9:00 - 9:15 Recap/Framing Saturday 9:15 - 10:15 Literature Response/Groups/Circles - Introduction to strategies/getting started by Julie 10:15 - 10:30 Break 10:30 - 12:00 Literature Circles and Response Groups On Line - Rachel, Heather, Donna and Susan present their class weblogs; each have 10 minutes to show and describe what they've done and answer questions Followed by Play or responding on line (via Weblog/Nicenet/Wiki) to On Line Lit. Circle presentations 12:00 - 1:00 Lunch 1:00 - 3:15 Play 3:15 - 4:30 What's Next? Groups form for further work together each week this fall. Materials needed: *NYCWP Membership applications *Agenda Questions: What additional materials do we need? "Also, what do we think people will be doing during the play period: working on planning their project? Since we are not showing them lots of new tech on the weekend, this should be considered in advance." Next meeting Thursday, Sept. 1 from 8 - 9 pm via Tapped In. Suggested protocol. Paul is facilitator. Go round from each person after each agenda item is introduced. Indicate pass if you have nothing to add on that item or pass/with additional comment, if you want to add something else. Don't include comment until everyone has had chance to speak to item. Go back to passes with additional comment before moving onto the next item. Other ideas and issues discussed: October retreat will be distinguished from September retreat in that folks attending will be those who just want to play with the technology for themselves. Suggested agenda will include using literature circles format for October participants. What will they read? Other agenda items will include presentations by participants from the October retreat (those who have something they are ready to share) as a way of introducing Oct. participants to possibilities for on line work. Are we going to stick to blogging or offer other on line possibilities, such as pod casting, Flickr, etc.? Does this depend on the experience level of the participants? Kate and Julie will do something with on-site TCs during their Friday meetings (how often and which Fridays to be determined in consultation with Nancy and TCs). is not sure how much time she will have for all this during the semester, beyond the two weekend retreats. Ken and Paul have committed to doing the course or on-going meeting time for Sept. retreat participants who agree to meet weekly. Together they will present other on line techniques (podcasting, Flickr, etc.) and provide support to groups as they work on their projects. Format of these 1 1/2 hr weekly meetings will involve 1/2 hr. presenting new technology and 1 hr. of play. Return to New York City Writing Project